


You Have Not Earned My Name

by Jyou_no_Sonoko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Answers for Mary-verse, But I doubt she sees it that way, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Gen, It's good they're both very concerned with justice and truth, Mary is so brave, She just needs the truth to be known, Zelda is as terse as you would expect, and say her peace, but she also knows her culpability, not that she would admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko
Summary: A conversation that's been a long time coming. Mary Wardwell finally decides to visit Zelda Spellman, and set the record straight, concerning her knowledge of the witch world and everything that has happened to her.
Relationships: Implied Marith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	You Have Not Earned My Name

**Zelda:** What are you doing here?

 **Mary** : Forgive me, Ms Spellman, I know it's late, but may I please come inside? I need to speak to you.

 **Zelda** : And this couldn't wait until a more civilised hour, at your place of work?

 **Mary** : I'm afraid not. Please.

 **Zelda** : Then far be it for me to turn away a woman on an urgent errand. Though I fail to imagine what could have possibly dragged you across the countryside in this weather.

 **Mary** : I'll grant you, it wasn't the most pleasant walk.

 **Zelda** : Do you mean to say you walked all the way here?

 **Mary** : …

 **Mary** : I did.

 **Zelda** : Why in Hekate's name would you do that?

 **Mary** : I... needed the time to think. To get my thoughts in order.

 **Zelda** : It would seem to have had the opposite effect on your hairdo.

 **Mary** : …

 **Zelda** : Do sit.

 **Mary** : Thank you.

 **Zelda** : Certainly. Now, if you would care to elucidate on your reasons for blowing up against my doorstep at this time of night?

 **Mary** : Forgive me, once again, Ms Spellman. This isn't easy for me to say.

 **Zelda** : Clearly.

 **Mary** : …

 **Zelda** : _(sighs)_ Perhaps a drink will tempt the words from your tongue.

 **Mary** : Oh, no please, there's no need for that.

 **Zelda** : I would beg to differ. And wouldn't it be dreadfully rude to refuse under the circumstances?

 **Mary** : Then... thank you.

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : …

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : …

 **Zelda** : Spit it out, for Goddess' sake.

 **Mary** : I-- I'm _sorry_?

 **Zelda** : Your reason for being here. I am a patient woman with fast approaching limits.

 **Mary** : _(deep breath)_ She told me what happened. What I did.

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : I'm sorry. _Lilith_. She told me what I.... that I... I sh-shot you.

 **Zelda** : Did she...

 **Mary** : …

 **Zelda** : And why, pray tell, would the Mother of Demons be having such conversations with you? I'm surprised you're even aware of her existence.

 **Mary** : She... she made herself known to me.

 **Zelda** : When?

 **Mary** : Some-- some time ago. Sh-she--

 **Zelda** : If you stop breathing, I will not be held accountable for your body.

 **Mary** : …

 **Mary** : She knows me. And I know her.

 **Zelda** : I find that hard to believe.

 **Mary** : So do I. But it's the truth.

 **Zelda** : Why?

 **Mary** : She saved me.

 **Zelda** : In an epiphany? From the clutches of the False God?

 **Mary** : From death. T-t-t...

 **Zelda** : _Yes?_

 **Mary** : T-tied up. In my cottage.

 **Zelda** : Tied up? By whom?

 **Mary** : …

 **Zelda** : Who left you to die?

 **Mary** : _(tears up)_

 **Zelda** : …

 **Zelda** : Oh. Sweet Mother of...

 **Mary** : I'm sorry.

 **Zelda** : How could she.

 **Mary** : She didn't... _Lilith_ told me that she... that she didn't intend for me to die, but... all the same, that's what would have...

 **Zelda** : You know everything.

 **Mary** : _(nods)_

 **Zelda** : Your memories, the knowledge of the magical world...

 **Mary** : _(nods)_

 **Zelda** : Then she has failed you more than once.

 **Mary** : I don't mean to--

 **Zelda** : That's enough, Ms Wardwell. You aren't here for my niece, you've made that clear. And so, with your understanding of the true nature of the world, what _are_ you here to say to me?

 **Mary** : You're right that I know... things. That I know about witches. But my memory is still fractured. I see only ever fragments of the things that have happened to me. Of the things that have been... _done_ to me.

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : I know I've been to Hell and back. And that when I dream, many a time they're memories which have been burnt onto my soul. And I know that nobody in your family cared to tell me why I was slowly losing my mind. No... not so slowly. In fact. And... and not just that, I...

 **Zelda** : Again I remind you that breathing--

 **Mary** : Ms Spellman! Please!

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : Whatever you might think of me, whether that be... whether you think I'm just some pathetic mortal, just some... some pawn to be used and flung away when the game is ended... I need you to understand that I am no fool. And I am not a bad person. I have been _desperate_ , but...

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : But I did not intend to shoot you. And I do not remember doing so. All I remember is... a rage. A fury that I have never encountered, and which was not mine to act upon. It was willed upon me. Lilith told me that--

 **Zelda** : Lucifer.

 **Mary** : Yes.

 **Zelda** : He preyed on your mind.

 **Mary** : Yes...

 **Zelda** : Infected you with a--

 **Mary** : Yes. That's what Lilith said, that that was most likely.

 **Zelda** : You were too easy to manipulate.

 **Mary** : I don't think--

 **Zelda** : That wasn't a criticism, Ms Wardwell. It was an observation of the inescapable. You were left vulnerable, and that should never have occurred.

 **Mary** : But, even so... I came here, because I needed to tell you. I needed you to know that I would never shoot to kill.

 **Zelda** : Not even to save your own life?

 **Mary** : …

 **Mary** : It doesn't matter anymore.

 **Zelda** : Your life?

 **Mary** : No! No, it... I threw away my gun. I don't need it. It was an heirloom, but...

 **Zelda** : Why should you not need it?

 **Mary** : …

 **Mary** : This was a mistake.

 **Zelda** : Answer me, Ms Wardwell.

 **Mary** : She...

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : _(sighs, girding herself)_ Lilith. She's... she watches over me.

 **Zelda** : As a patron force? Do you worship her?

 **Mary** : _(shakes her head)_ No, as... as a friend.

 **Zelda** : A friend! The mere idea of it!

 **Mary** : I swear to you, Ms Spellman. I don't know how or why it's come to be this way, but... she cares for me. More than makes sense.

 **Zelda** : And you for her.

 **Mary** : _(nods)_

 **Zelda** : Quite plainly.

 **Mary** : …

 **Zelda** : This is just ludicrous. For that to be true--

 **Mary** : I know.

 **Zelda** : And she sent you here, to confront me?

 **Mary** : No, she doesn't know I'm here.

 **Zelda** : You came here unprotected, knowing what the Spellman family is capable of?

 **Mary** : I couldn't in good conscience do anything else. I put myself at your mercy. As it would seem I have been, for quite a long while, without my knowing so.

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : I'm told she quite vehemently called me her 'favourite teacher'.

 **Zelda** : On many an occasion.

 **Mary** : _(laughs sadly)_

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : You can understand why that's rather difficult to swallow.

 **Zelda** : Not a pill you should be expected to.

 **Mary** : But it is the way of things. And I've had to come to terms with that. Our relationship is ruined, beyond repair. And I've never... I've never been able to tell her. That I know what she did. How she lied by omission and... forgot about me. As if I, a mere human being, was not worth recognising.

 **Zelda** : Do not assume the worst of her.

 **Mary** : Why? It's our actions that matter. Not anything we might say to the contrary.

 **Zelda** : The world she lives in — that we all live within — it is not the same as yours.

 **Mary** : I know. I think it's possible that I've... I've seen and done more than you might think me capable. I'm not a mere babe in the woods, Ms Spellman. I never was.

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : And with Lilith, I do not believe I ever will be. She has respected me.

 **Zelda** : Not to be cruel, but must I remind you, she was the very person who first maimed you.

 **Mary** : I know that.

 **Zelda** : And yet you find in that someone worthy of your affection?

 **Mary** : I know it's not so simple. And I assure you, the two of us have spoken about it. There are no easy answers, and even with every possible reason she had for doing what she did, I know I'll never truly forgive that. But I...

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : I don't believe that I have to. I don't think it's necessary.

 **Zelda** : Though you come here, wishing my forgiveness.

 **Mary** : I don't. I wouldn't ask that of you.

 **Zelda** : No?

 **Mary** : And, to be honest, I... I don't believe I should be the one to be asking.

 **Zelda** : I would advise caution in your words, Ms Wardwell.

 **Mary** : Always. I know it would be an easy thing for you to do away with me. Nobody even knows I'm here.

 **Zelda** : But you're confident that Lilith, the once Queen of Hell--

 **Mary** : Yes.

 **Zelda** : A remarkable confidence. I will admit some admiration for your gall.

 **Mary** : Thank you for the drink, Ms Spellman. I think I should be leaving.

 **Zelda** : Zelda.

 **Mary** : …

 **Zelda** : …

 **Mary** : All right.

 **Zelda** : Well?

 **Mary** : Thank you, and goodnight, Zelda Spellman.

 **Zelda** : …

 **Zelda** : Indeed.


End file.
